In the Predator's Eyes
by Sherlock109
Summary: After escaping from prison, Loki discovered that he can't use his magic. Desparate to keep the Avengers away, Loki kidnapped a human to hold her as hostage. However, she will not listen to his orders at all. Has Loki bit off more than he can chew? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This story is rated "T" for language and violence and paranoia :P . **

**This is also my first superhero fanfic! So, I'm really excited about it because it's about my favorite supervillain, Loki *screams* Okay, now that I got my inner fangirl out, it's time for the disclaimers...**

**Location: Darth Loki Megatron IV Jr. Jr.'s office of mass conquest. **

**Mission: Copyright of "The Avengers"**

**Result: Failed**

**Darth Loki Megatron IV Jr. Jr.: "That's not right! I've conquered both Disney and Marvel! So I own every- *enters the Avengers* Gotta go! *races out the door* ****"HELP!"**

**Disclaimer: As you can see, Darth Loki Megatron IV Jr. Jr. and I own nothing expect for my ownership of Jackie and a few other OCs**

**Darth Loki Jr. Jr.: "And I own a paperclip!"**

**Sherlock109: *sighs***

* * *

**_Special Thanks to my Beta, Kipp Antonymous Warner. I couldn't have done this without You._**

* * *

Darkness. That was all Loki Laufeyson could see. No sunlight nor candle penetrated the blackness surrounding the god of mischief. It was so dark that he didn't know whether his eyes were opened or closed, for all he saw was nothing. Bound by his shackles, Loki shifted in pain. Each limb was chained towards the corners of his dark stone cell, making his body an "X" shape. Since Odin had placed a spell on him that allowed him to live without eating, Loki was starving yet not dying. He also had a suspicion that the guards tightened his bonds more than what was necessary. And on top of his punishment, he could not talk, since they placed a lock on his mouth. He didn't even have his own voice to entertain himself!  
Behind his muzzle, Loki yawned. How much longer would he have to endure this? He knew there were far worse punishments than this, but still! If time didn't kill him, boredom would.

Trying to amuse himself, Loki pondered upon past events. It had been two years since the invasion of New York. Two years since the defeat of the Chitauri Army. Two years since the birth of the Avengers. Two years since he was free. The god of Mischief growled in frustration. His anger and hatred had grown so much stronger since the Avengers had captured him. During his solitude, he had planned each Avengers' demise. A hidden smile crept onto Loki's lips. _First_, he thought, _I will trick Nick Fury into sending the Avengers into my trap. Then, he will live with the thought that he brought about the destruction of the Avengers till I slay him. Then, I'll force Captain America to watch most of his comrades die one by one, and after he sees that he was unable to save them, I'll crack his skull with his ruddy shield and watch him die in disgrace. Of course, I will gain control over Hawkeye's mind and make him torture and kill Black Widow. Just before her last breath, I will release Hawkeye, so he may witness his horrific work while I stab him with his arrow. Next, I will send a virus into that Iron man's suit, driving Stark's armor to kill its own master. Afterwards, the Hulk...eh...shall be sent into the center of Midgard where the magma will burn him. Finally, I will crush Thor's head ever so slowly with his own hammer, and I will bury his body in the floor so that I may step on him everyday!_

Loki sighed again. It was all wishful thinking since he was trapped in this prison cell on Asgard. Loki clenched his teeth and seethed. _Is this is what my life is meant to be? A prisoner in this wretched cell? I, Loki, was meant to rule! I am King!_ Before Loki could fume any further over his state, the door of his stone cell opened. Squinting against the light, Loki wondered who was coming to visit him. Who would _want_ to visit him? Every being in all nine realms hated the god of mischief. Once his eyes adjusted, Loki saw his worst enemy and greatest foe. _Thor_. The light from the door shone around Thor's body, making him appear as a blackened silhouette, but to Loki he appeared no more than a demon; a demon who's shadow he had to live in for years. The chains on Loki's ankles and wrists tightened. How he yearned to wring Thor's brawny neck.

Dressed in his armor, Thor looked at Loki with sympathetic eyes. Shaking his head of golden hair, Thor moaned, "Loki! Why must your heart hold so much hatred?"

Loki didn't answer. He couldn't answer. The clamp on his mouth prevented any formation of words on his lips. He could only allow the fire of his hatred to burn in his emerald eyes.

Thor sighed with pity. He grabbed something from his garb. Loki wondered what his former brother was doing. Suddenly, Thor revealed a key. Loki's eyes widened. Thor was taking off his mouth guard.

Once the mouth guard fell, Loki gasped for air. Oh, sweet air! One doesn't value air until one's mouth is shut and has suffered from a cold. With a deep breath, Loki demanded, "Why are you here, Thor? To talk some sense into me?"

Thor's blue eyes shifted away from Loki's green ones. The god of thunder looked...guilty. _Why would he look nervous?_ wondered Loki.

"Loki," said Thor, "Your fate has been...redefined."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Redefined?"

"Your sentence was changed...No longer will you be trapped in this cell..."

Hope rose within Loki. Perhaps his new fate would be more interesting.

"You are condemned to reside in a tree tomorrow."

"What?" snapped Loki. Furrowing his eyebrows, the trickster growled, "It took you two years to decide that I was better off living in a...a...tree?"

Thor shrugged his shoulders. "Politics."

_Ah! Politics. That explains everything._

Sorrow shadowed Thor's face. "Loki, this punishment is an eternal punishment. Once you enter the tree, there's no coming out unless someone sheds a tear for you."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Charming," he muttered.

Before Thor could say another word, Loki's face twisted into one of immense pain. "Thor," he whimpered, "Before you send me into that wretched tree, please allow me to have a moments peace by loosing my shackles."

Thor eyed the god of mischief with suspicion. Widening his eyes in agony, Loki whispered, "Please, brother."

Unable to watch his brother in so much pain, Thor loosened the chains a little. While he was doing this, Loki snatched a piece of metal from Thor's armor. As Thor backed away, Loki hid the metal in the palm of his hand. With another sad look at the prisoner, Thor whispered, "Farewell, brother."

The cell door closed, and from within the darkness of the prison, a slick, slithering voice spoke. "Or is it, dear brother?"

* * *

**Sherlock109: I hope they liked it!**

**Darth Loki Megatron IV Jr. Jr.: They better or I'll send my army of zombies to their villeges!**

**Jackie: You don't have an army of zombies.**

**Darth Loki Megatron IV Jr. Jr.: A guy can dream!**

**Sherlock109: Anyways, please tell us what did you think! Jackie will appear in the next chapter.**

**Jackie: Wait, what? I'm in this story?**

**Sherlock109: Of course you are.**

**Jackie: You told me that I was only doing disclaimers!**

**Sherlock109: Well, yah, I lied. Now, get ready for the next chapter!**

**Jackie: No! *storms off***

**Sherlock109: *sighs* Why did I create her to be so stubborn?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody! I'm back!**

**Darth Loki Megatron IV Jr. Jr. : And me too!**

***pushed the crazed fan away* I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_**Special Thanks to My Beta Reader, Kipp Antonymous Warner. I couldn't have done it without you!**_

* * *

Las Vegas, the City of Sin...a place of excitement and fun. _Or a place of torture_, thought Jackie. Wiping the counter, Jacqueline Katherine Moore (commonly known as "Jackie") wondered where her life went wrong. She grew up in a quiet part of Miami with her parents and younger sister. She even attended at the _Dade Medical College_. Now, she was stuck working in a third class bar, trying to pay the rent. _How did I get here?_ wondered Jackie.

Suddenly, a group of washed up people stumbled into Joey's Bar & Grill. Abandoning her musings, Jackie examined the group. There were two men and three women, all dressed in ridiculous green leprechaun costumes. However, Jackie wasn't surprised, given that it was St. Patrick's Day. One of the two days of the year (the other being New Year's Eve) which brought large masses of idiots into a bar to get drunk. The group swayed dangerously to and fro, laughing stupidly at anything, sometimes absolutely nothing. When they ordered a round of shots, Jackie rolled her eyes. "Another puke fest coming up," she muttered as she snatched their drinks. Working since 11 P.M., Jackie had been swamped with orders of beers, margaritas, vodkas, bloody marys, scotch, grasshoppers, and every drink one could possibly imagine. She had no time to ponder upon her failed life. Jackie glanced at the clock. Her shift didn't end till six in the morning...and it was only 2 A.M.

With a sickening noise, Jackie's greatest fear was fulfilled; one of the chicks threw-up on the newly mopped floor. The bartender grimaced. "Great," she groaned, "This day couldn't possibly get any worse."

Before Jackie could clean the mess, one of the drunkards winked at her. "Hey, swee'hear'. Can ya g've a lone'y guy a kiss?"

Jackie shuddered. His breath was awful and the aroma of liquor hung about him. The dude was definitely wasted. With a grunt, Jackie replied, "Sure. Just jump off a cliff, asshole."

The man just gawked his glassy eyes at her, still not fully comprehending what the short woman had told him. Once he understood her meaning, his expression faltered to drunken disbelief. "Bu' swee'hear'!" he said loudly, his hands landing on the counter with a slap. "Y'u can't tal' ta m-...tal' ta me-e li'e...li'e-..." The man wobbled on his feel for a moment, tipping every which way, and then his eyes rolled back into his skull.

Before he could finish his sentence, he fell onto the floor with a thud. Stepping over his unconsciousness body, Jackie grunted, "Sweet dreams, pervert."

Grabbing a mop and bucket, she started to clean the chick's puke on the floor. Wiping a strand of blond hair from her ice blue eyes, Jackie grumbled angrily, "Why can't that bitch clean her own shit?"

After wiping up the last bit of digested chunks and putrid bile, Jackie strode past the counter. Her coworker, Danny Rheinhart, was washing some of the of margarita glasses. Tall and unusually skinny, Danny was one of Jackie's few friends. His hair was shaggy and mangled while his eyes were a chocolate color. With his large glasses covering his dark freckles, Danny reminded Jackie of a shy nerd. He was an excellent listener and never asked unnecessary questions. Noticing Jackie's presence, Danny glanced at her, then looked shyly away. "Another-...um..mess?" he stuttered.

Jackie's face darkened with anger. With his brown eyes glued to the tips of his shoes, Danny muttered, "That bad, huh?"

Snatching alcoholic ingredients, Jackie nodded with furiously. Worried about his coworker, Danny whispered, "Jackie, wh-what are you...ah, doing?"

Pouring the contents into a glass, the barmaid snapped, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting a drink!"

Danny shook his head and continued his task.

* * *

_Almost there._

Immediately after Thor left his cell, Loki started fiddling with the lock on his wrist with the scrap of metal, resolving to escape that day. He did not know how long he had worked on the lock, but after a while it released with a quiet click. Loki smiled. With an arm free, he started on his other wrist. Soon, both hands were unbound. After he released his legs, Loki lay on the cold, stone flooring for a minute, letting his muscles relax after being held in one strenuous position for a long time. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. The coolness of the floor beneath made him feel in control again, it comforted him, and nearly lulled him into a sleep. But before his mind drifted off, his eyes snapped open and he stood, walking over to one of the walls of the prison. He placed his warm palms on the cool surface, feeling it for any weakness, for any possible way out. There was none. With a growl of frustration, the god of mischief pounded his fists onto the stone wall. _No way out? There had to be a way out! How else would have Thor strode in with his high morals?_ Calming his enraged mind, Loki devised a new plan of escape. Remembering that the guards knew nothing of his lack of chains, Loki leaned beside where he thought the door was. "When the guards arrive to take me to the cursed tree," thought Loki, "I will knock them out and make my leave." With an ominous smirk, he sat in the middle of the floor, patiently waiting for the time to strike.

* * *

**Whew! And there's chapter two! Please tell me what do you think in a review!**  
_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry that it took so long for me to update. But, I'm baaaaack!**

**Darth Loki Megatron IV Jr. Jr.: And me tooooooooo!  
**

**Me: Dude, did your name get longer?  
**

**DLMIVJJ: Maybe.  
**

**Me: Your abbreviations aren't short either.  
**

**DLMIVJJ: Shutup!**

**Me: Anyways, here's chapter III! :D  
**

* * *

**_This Chapter is Dedicated to All My Wonderful Readers. Thank You!_**

* * *

The hours dragged by. Literally, they _dragged_. Jackie thought her shift would never end, so, when 6 A.M. finally rolled around, she was sore, tired, and cranky...not to mention that she smelled like alcohol and vomit. She groaned as she hung her apron, despising her job. How the bartender yearned for her bed, her pillows, her blankets, and Stripes, her plush tiger. Jackie gave a soft grin at the thought of sleeping in her nice, warm bed. Then, she remembered her second job as a waitress at _Le Vin Restaurant_. Her shift started at 11 A.M and ended at 6 P.M. Then, she would have to return to Joey's Bar & Grill at 11 P.M. Jackie sighed.  
"Life hates me," she muttered.

"Jackie!"

Jackie winced at the sound of her name. "Not now, Danny," she grumbled.

Danny bit his lip and shifted his eyes to the floor. "S-...s-...sorry, Jackie," he whispered, "It's, just-...um-...well-...I was wondering-...ah-...if you are-...um-...busy-...eh-...next...mm-...Saturday?"

With a small grin for her friend, Jackie replied, "No, not that I know of."

Danny's face brightened. "Great!" he chirped. Blushing at his eagerness, Danny mumbled, "I-...I-...I mean-...well-...that's-...uh-...good. W-..w-...would you-...ah-...like to see-...er-...the _Hunger Games_-...with-...me? With-...ah-...a-...a few friends, of course. I heard that-...um-...that-...ah-...it was a great...er-..._book?_"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. Then she shrugged her shoulders. Danny was always nervous and shy, so his stuttering and questioning himself shouldn't be a surprise. "Of course, Danny," she answered with a smile, "I would love to go with you and your friends."

Danny raised his head, showing the gleam in his eyes. However, he shifted his gaze to the floor. "Really?" he murmured.

Placing a playful punch onto Danny's shoulder, Jackie said, "Really! That's what friends do."

Disappointment shadowed the man's face. Before she could notice, Danny started to head for the door. "Well-...See you-...ah-...on Saturday."

Jackie smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * *

Walking down the dark halls of the prison, a guard carried a plate of food. His boots made a tap-tap that resonated off the stone walls. On the golden plate were two quail wings and a side of vegetables; it was still steaming, sending a warm mist off into the air, curling and twisting as it dissipated. It was Thor's request that Loki acquire a last meal before he was entrapped in the tree. The warrior snorted. In his opinion, Loki deserved absolutely no pleasures. If anything, that Frost Giant deserved more torture and less comfort, if any at all. Approaching a dead end, he saw only a small hole in the wall and the prison warden clutching a spear. Approaching the warden, the guard repeated Thor's orders. With a grunt, the warden grabbed his spear and placed it within the hole. The wall groaned as it peeled back to reveal a door. Once the door was unlocked, the guard entered the cell. He expected as usual to find Loki chained in the center of the room, unable to move or speak. But when he looked there was no one in the cell. "Árni!" gasped the guard, "Where is Loki?"

"What do you mean?" the warden named Árni demanded the other.

"Loki is not here!"

"Impossible," grumbled Árni as he strode into the room."He is chained, Ormr."

Before the guard, Ormr, could reply, a cruel voice whispered, "He _was_chained."

Turning around, the two warriors saw Loki standing in the doorway. With a smirk, the god of mischief slammed the door shut. Before the door transformed back into the wall, the two men heard, "Farewell, my friends."

* * *

Once his guards were trapped in his cell, Loki quickly, but silently, shifted down the corridors. Eager to reclaim his staff and acquire the Tesseract, he wondered where his father and brother hid the powerful artifacts. Then, it dawned upon him. Where did Odin keep all the powerful relics? A smile curved upon Loki's lips. Under the castle.

Suddenly, voices echoed down the halls. Afraid to lose his new found freedom, Loki leaped inside a room. Leaning against the wall, he tried to control his heavy breathing. His heart pounded against his chest as the voices grew louder. He froze when footsteps pounded on the floor nearby. Instead of discovering the escaped prisoner, the voices faded down the corridors. After a few moments of holding his breath, Loki gasped a sigh of relief. Regaining his composure, he examined his surroundings. An assortment of swords, spears, chain mail, shields, axes, helmets, armor plates, clubs, bows, and arrows were scattered about the area. Immediately, the god of mischief recognized the place as the Weapon's Room. Analyzing the arms carefully, Loki grabbed a dagger and placed it behind the folds of his vest. He never knew when he needed to silence someone's tongue...forever. As he was leaving the Weapon's Room, he noted two gray stone bracelets. One bracelet had a red gem upon it, while the other was blue. Loki saw that these bracelets were the rare Hostage Bands. They were created by the Ice Giants to ensure that hostages did not escape. The captor had the red bracelet and the captive wore the blue one. If the captor's pulse stopped, the hostage blew up. If the captor press the button underneath the gem, the hostage blew up. The only way that hostage did not end up exploding was if the captor said a certain phrase. Snatching the bands, Loki strode out of the Weapon's Room. He might need them in the future.

* * *

Slinking in the shadows, Loki continued his journey to the vault of the relics. Thrice, he had to stop and hide from guards. Once he was in the castle, the rest of his journey was simple. As a young boy, he spent his time hiding from the servants, playing wild escapades on any unfortunate victim. Loki smiled fondly upon the memories of maids screaming at a rat, guards scolding because they were wet, and angry cooks trying to find their missing cakes. Loki gave a soft chuckle. Those were the days, he thought to himself. However, a dark memory crushed the happy ones. A life trapped in a shadow of the favored one; his brother. Anger raged through his veins. He needed to escape so that he might be free from the foreboding shadow of Thor. With a growl, Loki entered the chamber. Guarding the magical artifacts were two Asgardians. Before the warriors could react, the god stabbed them. After he cleaned his dagger on one of the guards' shirt, Loki snatched his staff and approached the Tesseract. As he touched the cube, the door behind him burst open.

"Brother!"

Loki cringed. "Thor," he hissed.

His eyes pleading, Thor cried, "Don't do this, Loki!"

With a smirk, Loki willed the Tesseract to transport him. "Farewell, brother," he spat. Before he could vanish, Loki felt a crushing pain in his back as if a person carrying a hammer hurled onto himself. "Damn," he muttered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think in a review! ;)  
**


End file.
